The term “MEMS” stands for microelectromechanical systems. The term “cavity” is to be understood as an empty space by means of which the sound pressure of the MEMS sound transducer can be reinforced. Such systems are particularly installed in electronic devices that offer little space, but must withstand high loads. DE 10 2013 114 826 discloses a MEMS sound transducer for generating and/or detecting sound waves in the audible wavelength spectrum with a carrier substrate, a hollow space formed in the carrier substrate and a multi-layer piezoelectric membrane structure. In such MEMS sound transducers, a silicon semiconductor is used as the material for carrier substrates. In such MEMS sound transducers, a silicon semiconductor is used as the material for carrier substrates.